Nightmares
by Random Dice
Summary: Callie turned, slowly as to make sure it wasn't just her mind screwing with her, and eyed the blonde's form next to her. She had one eye slightly cracked open, faced pushed into the fluffy pillow under her.


**Title:** Nightmares  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairings:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** 'That's Me Trying'  
**Summary:** Callie has a nightmare  
**Author's Note: **This is to make up for the last Calzona story I wrote, It Couldn't Be, and some people were _kinda_ upset, so here's me making it up to them, mostly _funkyshaz57_ because I told her or him I would…Sorry if the translations are wrong, I used google…  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own…

"_We're in the middle of the airport, screaming at each other. We're already over." Arizona walked away from a broken Latina, leaving her all alone as people crisscrossed between the empty space between them._

Calliope felt her body rise from the bed so fast that she thought she might have ripped something, but she wasn't thinking about that. No, that didn't cross her mind, nor did the sweat dripping down her face has fast as tears, nor did she pick up the panting coming from her rapidly moving chest.

All she could think about was that dream and the woman in it.

She left her, she_ left_ her! In the middle of the airport, jobless, homeless, broken, she left her there. It wasn't like her, it was so mean, it was something someone heartless would do. Arizona Robbins was anything but. She was kind, loving, generous, she cared more about Callie then anyone has ever cared before, her parent's included.

She wouldn't, but it seemed so _real_. So life like that Callie could feel the sting of tears on her eyes just thinking about it. It couldn't have been-

"Calliope? Is e'ry thin' o'ay?"

Callie turned, slowly as to make sure it wasn't just her mind screwing with her, and eyed the blonde's form next to her. She had one eye slightly cracked open, faced pushed into the fluffy pillow under her, only wearing a shirt and panties. Her creamy, milk-white skinned legs tangled with Callie's legs, her coffee-with-cream skin looking increasingly darker next to her lovers.

"Calliope?" She asked again, opening her other eye now, taking in her girlfriend. Callie closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, to slow it down as to not freak the other woman out.

"I'm fine. I'm…good." She breathed. The bed shook lightly as her bedmate sat up and put a hand to her girl's back. "Really." The Latina opened her eyes, letting her head fall to the left while turning to the right to have her button-black eyes meet clear-as-the-sky blue.

"What was it?"

"Ari, I'm fine, really." She insisted, but her girlfriend wasn't buying it.

"I know you Calliope, and I know when you are and are not fine. And right now?" Arizona made a gesture with her hands. "You are not fine. What happened? A nightmare?"

When Callie made no move to say that it wasn't, but dropped her black orbs down, Arizona knew. "Aw, baby, was it bad?" Callie sighed, knowing it was no use arguing with her partner.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"…You…" She started and then stopped. She frowned, mulling over her words before continuing. "You won a grant. The…I can't remember what it was called…But it sent you to Africa…And you went…You were going to go for _three years_! And I was going to go with you…And then you broke up with me right before we boarded our plane."

"Oh Calliope…" Arizona watched a tear fall from her girlfriend's eye and she carefully wiped it away. "Look at my baby." When she didn't, the blonde gently forced her too. "Calliope, I would…_never_, ever do that to you, you believe that, right?"

She was suddenly worried that Callie didn't believe that. That she could leave her in such a way. She wouldn't, it went against almost everything she believed in. This woman who she's willing to have children with couldn't think that low of her.

"Zona" Arizona nearly melted at the nickname, it was different from everything anyone calls her. People, even Callie, call her Ari all the time, but no one ever thought to call her Zona and it made the nickname much more special.

"Zona, I know you'd never, but…no, I know you'd never." Callie leaned over and kissed the fair skinned woman's forehead.

"I do love you though, you know that right?" Arizona asked quietly. The Latina shifted her entire body to make sure she was pointed all toward this amazing woman as she spoke.

"Yes, I know. Trust me, I know. I wake up everyday and just knowing you're here? It makes me feel… increíble, maravillosa, de tal manera amó." Callie huskily whispered into Arizona's ear. She blushed a bright red, not knowing exactly what her lover was saying, but she knew what amó meant and the other words sounded nice.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my woman!" Callie laughed against Arizona's cheek, all thoughts of her awful nightmare gone.

"_Your_ woman? What are we? Cavemen?" The darker woman kissed her cheek, before moving down to her neck, licking and sucking in all the right places. Arizona moaned, her head falling backward, giving her lover more access to her skin.

"Can cavemen make you react like that?" Callie asked into her skin, and then bit it. She soothed the tender flesh with the flat of her tongue. "Can one?"

"Oh…god, no." Arizona pulled at Callie's tank top to get her closer. As Callie lay over the woman, she smiled at the sounds Arizona was making, knowing she was making her make them.

Yeah, she loved this woman.

"Dios, Te quiero Zona!"

_The End_


End file.
